malachis_logos_morefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon in Piramca
The Pokémon franchise first reached Piramca in late 1998 with the release of Pokémon Red and Blue and the airing of the anime on NET. It was then later carried over to Cartoon Network, Pira Koolz Kids and Pira Kids to air the entire anime. Video games All Pokémon games that have been released in the United States have also been released in Piramca. Event Pokémon Event Pokémon have been released in the Piramca sporadically. A majority of the events since 1999 were organized by Nintendo Piramca, including the PokéTour in 2001 where Mew was distributed, and the Celebi distribution at the Pokémon Tour in 2003. Anime The Pokémon anime is currently released into two different languages: the English dub, the Spanish dub, the Portuguese dub, the French dub, the Dutch dub, the German dub, the Italian dub, the Ikenian dub, and the Japanese dub. Pokémon videos, VCDs and DVDs have been available for several years. In Piramca, The Pokémon anime is available on Amazon Video, Roku, Google Play, Hulu, iTunes, and Netflix. NET Pokémon started airing on NET on January 2, 1999 at 9:30am in an early morning timeslot with an English dub. Since 2003, it moved to morning timeslot on Pira Kids. Pira Kids and Pira Koolz Kids Currently, the anime airs on Pira Kids and Koolz Kids, a digital television channel owned by MalaWorks. It is currently airing repeats of the original Pokémon series and repeats of Pokémon the Series: XY. Currently, it airs brand new episodes every Saturday at 10am. It has also previously aired Pokémon: Advanced, Pokémon: Advenced Challenge, Pokémon: Advanced Battle, Pokémon: Battle Frontier, Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors, Pokémon: Black & White, Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova, Pokémon the Series: XY, Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, and Pokémon the Series: XYZ. This also includes Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, and The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Cartoon Network It also aired on Cartoon Network since 1998. Fox Kids It also aired on Fox Kids since 2006. Manga Trading card game The Pokémon Trading Card Game was very popular when it was first released in Piramca. However, some of the banned this card game (along with other card games) as it deemed to be a "classroom distraction". Despite this setback, the card game is still being sold in Piramca at the Toys "R" Us, Redspot, etc. Merchandise Piramca receives most of the same Pokémon merchandise that is available in the United States, such as plush toys which have been released in major department chains, though merchandise given away in fast food restaurants has become non-existent, as the Pokémon movies are no longer shown at cinemas. Merchandise can be found at Toy "R" Us, GameThurder, etc. Food Tie-ins Over the years Piramca had some Pokémon related food tie-ins such as cereal and canned pasta. Event Several promotional events have been held in Piramca for Pokémon video games and other media. Many of these events included playable game demos, distribution of event Pokémon, and other incentives such as promotional cards from the Trading Card Game.